


A Matter of Need

by trueblackhand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stuck in the wall, Top Genji, cock shaming, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblackhand/pseuds/trueblackhand
Summary: Hanzo wishes he’d never seen Genji that night, sloppy drunk and licentious, leading some pretty boy back to his room with a grin that makes his heart beat faster just thinking about it. If he hadn’t, then maybe he wouldn’t have ended uphere--a slave to his basest desires-- maybe he could have maintained his facade of being the perfect son, and buried his wants so deep within they no longer called to him, but hesaw,and now it's a matter of need.





	A Matter of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwhodraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/gifts).



> Written for a challenge me and Alex set for each other, her prompt to me was Genji/Hanzo and my prompt to her was Gabe/Jesse, you can check out what she wrote me [over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11313672) It's so good!

Hanzo wishes he’d never seen Genji that night, sloppy drunk and licentious, leading some pretty boy back to his room with a grin that makes his heart beat faster just thinking about it. If he hadn’t, then maybe he wouldn’t be _here_ , maybe he could have maintained his facade of being the perfect son and buried his wants so deep within they no longer called to him. He’d been doing that for years, after all. Even at the time, he knew he shouldn’t stay --knew he should have left the moment he saw his brother was _busy_ and returned to his duties-- but he hadn’t, instead he’d been transfixed.

Looking on, Hanzo had watched as Genji pressed the boy down to his bed and licked between his thighs, lingering there until his _guest_ was flushed red and panting, face contorted in sharp pleasure. The boy begged sweetly for him, arching his hips up and inviting Genji to take him, choking out a rough sob when he was finally speared open. Hanzo could swear he felt it too, he could imagine Genji so vividly-- kissing him, lower and lower, tongue trailing between his cheeks, the thick cock he’d seen spreading him, pushing in and _claiming--_ then Genji had looked up and met his eyes, shattering the moment.

Hanzo had just enough time to make out the look of shock before fleeing.

That’d been weeks ago now, maybe months. Hanzo can’t quite remember. It had started innocently enough, for what it was. He’d bought himself some toys, smuggled them in under his father’s nose, and nearly wept with relief the first time he filled himself with something wide and hard.

The satisfaction didn’t last long.

It hadn’t been enough, straining and twisting to fuck himself back against cool plastic that wasn’t anything like the real thing, not that he knew what that was at the time. He needed _more_ , and --through some covert digging on the recesses of the internet-- he happened across a club, one promising total anonymity. That was important to him, still is, and they’ve always upheld their standards. The club lays outside of Hanamura, but not far. He can’t be gone too long without arousing suspicion, he knows what he’s doing is risky, and he takes steps to minimise that risk. It’s an upscale place with every device and pleasure imaginable, and Hanzo had taken his time learning them.

The first night he went there he asked to be blindfolded. He still doesn’t know who it was, who took his scarlet letter, but their hands on him made his body sing. He’d never felt so right, so _complete_ , until he’d had the girth of a stranger’s cock sliding into him, hips pressing up against his ass, buried as deep as it could go. The thought he’d had still seems fresh in his mind; _‘This is where I belong.’_

More things come after that, he likes the glory holes and the cage on his cock, likes feeling owned and used, though he can’t imagine ever admitting it outside the club. He gets lost in his own private world of kink and pleasure, but he never forgets about Genji. Always wishes it was his little brother sliding into him and filling him like he so desperately needs.

It’s no surprise Genji is on his mind today, the first time he’s managed to sneak out in a week. He’d been busy training, teaching his _otouto_ how to master his dragon, spending more time with him than he has in a long while. Meaning he’s particularly frustrated where he’s bent over, only the lower portion of his body visible through a hole in the wall. No one fucks him good enough, and Hanzo’s almost glad when he feels the cock inside of him stutter and pulse, heat filling up the condom inside him.

He takes a minute to catch his breath, hearing the man leave, fully ready to hit the bell and have one of the staff come and unlock him. Then someone walks in, their boots loud on the floor and he goes still as calloused hands slide over his ass, pulling apart his cheeks and revealing his sloppy, gaping hole with a breath of _unusually_ familiar laughter. Hanzo figures he can do _just one more._

It’s nothing new, the immediacy of these men touching him one after the other, but it still sends a thrill shooting down to his stomach, making his cock twitch against the confines of his cage. He’s a little raw, oversensitive, unsure how long he’s been here, toeing the line between torturous pleasure and release. Most days Hanzo isn’t sure whether he loves this or hates it. Not that it matters, he knows full well why he keeps coming back, offering himself up for strangers to use as they please; he doesn’t have to be himself here. Here's he's not the first born son to a yakuza empire, not _Hanzo Shimada,_ he's just a warm, wet sheath for any cock willing to have him.

The stranger seems content to look, and Hanzo can feel the stare boring into him and pushes his hips back, straining on his tiptoes to present himself. He’s face down on the other side of the wall, head pillowed on the thickness of his biceps, breath coming heavy. The man must be able to hear it.

“And here they call me a slut-- are you really that desperate for it?” There’s fingers circling over his rim, blunt and slick, but Hanzo _recognises_ that voice. He would know it anywhere, almost as familiar as his own.

 _Genji_.

His chest heaves, and he chokes on a moan, unable to help the way he tries to press back on those fingers, his _brother’s_ fingers. Hanzo can’t answer him, can't risk it, but Genji doesn’t question his silence, just huffs out another breath of that achingly familiar laughter and slides a single finger into him. There’s no need to do it, he’s already fucked loose, but one of Genji’s delicate fingers pushing into him forces more sound out of him than anyone else has managed that day.

“That is a yes,” Genji laughs again high and bright, and Hanzo’s always wondered what he would sound like during sex after having _seen_ him in the act. A part of his brain is begging him to do the right thing, open his mouth and tell Genji to stop, tell him it’s his brother, his _anija_ on the other side of the wall --and _that_ would be a conversation in itself-- but he doesn’t want it to end. The thought fills him with guilt and shame but it keeps him silent, for now.

Hanzo bites his tongue against a low, breathy sound that wants to force its way out of his chest when that finger curls just right, making his back arch as much as it can in this position. Another digit presses in alongside the first, he can hear a rustling sound, then the thud of knees hitting wooden floor. Hanzo's gut seizes up, a shaky little moan he can't contain rising in his throat and he's got the good sense to pray Genji can't recognise him just by the sound alone. He wants it desperately, rocking back on Genji's playful fingers. _Just this once_ , he wants a taste of what he cannot have.

A tongue flicks out, lapping a broad stroke between the cleft of his legs and Hanzo's breath huffs out of him. He tries to spread his knees further apart, Genji humming pleased against his skin, the vibrations making Hanzo shake. His body trembles like a leaf because it feels good and it's his brother, _his little brother_ doing this to him. He's struck with the urge to open his mouth, beg and whine and plead for Genji to give him his cock, but he can't, not without revealing himself. That's what makes him bite his lips and hold onto the words that threaten to spill forth.

“So needy,” Genji murmurs between licks, “has no one been taking proper care of you?” he tuts but all he's met with is silence, Hanzo trying to hold his breath against the sounds he wants to make, even when Genji shoves two fingers into him and starts _licking_ around them. “Are you shy?” Genji asks, sounding amused, “that's okay, you don't need to talk.” A hand wraps around his cock, and Hanzo can't stop his whine, all he can feel through the cage is the warmth of Genji's palm and it's enough to have him sobbing his frustration. “You know your place,” Genji continues, and Hanzo can _hear_ the dirty smile in his voice, “you’ll take whatever you’re given, won't you?”

Genji lets go of his cock, but Hanzo’s relief is short lived when that sinful mouth returns to kissing him messy, a long, talented tongue sliding into his abused hole. Tears of frustration brim in his eyes, and Hanzo’s unable to contain how his chest sobs and hitches. He can’t contain the small animal sounds that bubble up in his throat, usually the men here don’t spend so much time on him, but it doesn’t surprise him that Genji is different. Maybe the pride he feels at knowing his little brother is a generous lover is displaced but it wells up inside him anyway, and he has to bite his arm to temper down his moaning.

“Stubborn,” Genji clucks at him, “most people would have begged for me by now.”

Hanzo whimpers his response, feeling chidded. All he wants is to be good, be everything Genji needs, but the moment he breaks his silence he knows this will stop. Instead he tries to show his submission, his desire, with his body, lifting up and going pliant for Genji’s lips and fingers. He tries to keep his sounds muted, though he can’t entirely manage to bite back his groan when Genji seals his mouth around his hole and _sucks,_ the noise it draws out of him low and hungry, making his brother chuckle.

“Ah, you _do_ want me,” Genji sounds pleased, his hands wandering over Hanzo’s ass and thighs, the tip of a nail teasing the sensitive skin of perineum and lower, curling his hand around Hanzo's caged cock again. “Almost a shame they keep you all locked up,” it’s like Genji is talking to himself now, thinking out loud, “but I suppose it makes sense, not like this little thing is good for much, anyway.”

A rush of heat spikes through him, so intense Hanzo can feel himself twitch and strain against the metal, his chest heaving. He hears Genji laugh behind him and tries to bury his flushed face into his arms with a weak, needy moan.

“You like that, do you?” There’s a rustle of fabric as Genji rises to his feet, then a crack as he brings his open palm down over Hanzo’s ass, rubbing his hand over the tingling skin it leaves in its wake. “You like me telling you how cute and useless your little cock is, hm?” Genji’s laughing, but it isn’t unkind, even as Hanzo presses his hips back and groans his approval. “Ah, you really are a freak.”

 _Oh Genji_ \-- Hanzo has to hold back a shameful, half horrified chuckle. If only his brother knew how very right he was, that it’s _him_ behind the wall, not just some faceless stranger. He can hear the sound of foil tearing, Genji’s breath stuttering as he slides the condom onto himself, and he wants to protest. It’s against house rules but if he could have spoken up, he would have told Genji he wants to feel it. “Ha-- ah,” the muted cry leaves him before Hanzo can catch it, pressing his face down hard into the table as he feels the tip of Genji’s cock nudge up against his hole. _Please_ , he wants to beg, his body aching.

Genji must feel the need thrumming through him, because he places a gentle hand on the curve of Hanzo’s hip and gives him a pat as he teases the head against his fucked out hole. “Ah-- _kuso_ ” Genji curses as his cock slides in without resistance, Hanzo greedy for him, squeezing his muscles down the moment his brother is seated within. Fingers play over where his rim is stretched and full, making Hanzo shudder and clench. “So loose,” Genji’s tone is teasing, rubbing over his pink skin, “what would Father think?”

So busy whining and pushing back, Genji filling him up and stretching him out, Hanzo doesn’t realise the full implication of the words for a second, and when he does he _chokes_ . Alarm bells blare in his head and all he sees is red and black sparks dancing across his vision-- _he knows_. Genji _knows_ , and he’s still here, buried in him and beginning to move. Hanzo’s frozen in fear, his limbs locked tight until Genji rocks his hips, fucking up against his prostate until his world is black and white.

“Did you think I didn’t know?” Genji asks, opening him up _so good_ Hanzo trembles and grinds back. “You have always been terrible at keeping secrets, anija.”

He’s mortified, indignation flushing up his chest and cheeks but Genji doesn’t falter. The pace doesn’t slow. Genji’s tip kisses against his sweet spot and drags a grunt of pleasure out of him, his cock twitching and straining. He’s been caged all day, _fucked_ more times than he can count, but Genji has him feeling like he might actually come despite the metal digging into his delicate flesh.

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping by,” Genji’s still talking filthy, punctuating his words with dirty, grinding rolls of his hips, “any cock will do-- right, anija?” he laughs, and Hanzo moans because he knows how he’s been acting; doing the same thing he’s scolded Genji for so many times. “Ah-- but that is untrue isn’t it--” his words catch in a moan when Hanzo _clenches_ around him spitefully, “I saw you watching me, Hanzo.” Genji’s breath comes harder, and Hanzo can almost feel it on the back of his neck, a phantom sensation of what he wants, what he’s been chasing this whole time. He wishes it would stop, his cheeks burning fiercely at being _exposed_ like this, it’s like Genji knows everything, all his secrets. “Say my name, anija, I know it is you. Say my name and maybe I’ll make you come.”

His legs shake where he’s straining to push back, trying to take Genji deeper even when there’s left and he’s just pushing against Genji’s sharp hipbones. Pressing his head down against the table, Hanzo tries to find his voice. It’s hard, like if he speaks it’ll become real somehow, as though it isn’t already . “G-Genji--” he finally breaks when Genji takes him in hand again, tugging and teasing at his cock. His cries mount higher when Genji grips hard at his hip, fingers holding him with bruising strength as Genji’s thrusts take on a brutal pace, pounding into him until Hanzo’s face is sliding against the bench, spit slick and messy.

“Good boy,” Genji murmurs, and pulls out --only for a second-- to pull the rubber away, it’s long enough that Hanzo whines and Genji gives him a breathless chuckle, “don’t worry, anija.” He rubs his thumbs in little circles against the dimples Hanzo knows are showing on his back and proceeds to make it impossible for him to worry about _anything_ , rutting into him so fast he sees stars.

Hanzo didn’t think he could come through the metal constricting him, but he’s beginning to consider it might be a possibility when Genji starts fucking him like that, pulling and rubbing at him until all Hanzo can do is grunt desperately and take it. “Genji, Genji, ah-- ah-- nnh!” he cries out in warning, feeling the heat in his stomach begin to coil up. Genji doesn’t stop, just handles him rougher, bucks into him harder, and Hanzo’s coming with a shout. His orgasm feels like it’s clawed from him, weak and bordering on painful with the cage still tight on his cock. He hiccups, drawing in shuddery overstimulated breaths when Genji doesn’t pause for a second.

“Ngh, fuck, _Hanzo_ ,” Genji gives one last stuttering thrust and Hanzo can hear Genji’s head thump against the wall when he stills, rocking into Hanzo’s spasming body and spilling himself deep. Staying put for a second, Genji pets over what skin on Hanzo’s back he can reach, and his voice is rough with sex when he speaks; “Anija,” he sounds young again, the boy Hanzo knew from the past, a hint of a whine in his tone, “you don’t have to come here anymore, anija.” That antiquated title -- one that suits Hanzo all too well-- Genji says it over and over, touching Hanzo wherever he can reach. “Come to me instead,” Genji invites, voice picking up into something warmer, more seductive at the suggestion, “I know what you need.”

“...Genji,” Hanzo sounds strained even to his own ears, his heart hurting at the sincerity in his brother’s tone. It’s overwhelming, for different reasons.

“I mean it, Hanzo-- I thought you already knew.”

“Knew what?” Hanzo has to question, taking on that tone of an older brother while a frown draws down between his brows. The conversation makes him wish he could see Genji’s face instead of being tied down like so much meat.

A small, soft huff from Genji-- Hanzo can picture him smiling in his mind’s eye. “I have always loved you too much, brother.”

With that he’s gone, boots falling heavy on the wood floor and leaving Hanzo half prone, come slick, staring blankly at his hands. His whole body is a shaking, exhausted mess by the time he’s dressed and showered. Looking in the mirror he sees Hanzo Shimada staring back at him, and --not for the first time in his life-- questions _who exactly_ that person is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the filth, there's more over on my tumblr @ [trueblackhand](https://trueblackhand.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
